The disclosure relates generally to laser processing of transparent materials, and more particularly to cutting such materials or forming holes in such materials with focal lines formed by non-diffractive laser beams.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.